1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to improvements in container partitions and particularly to one having two plies of board material joined at its ends by a single manufacturer's joint to form a tube having central planar portions movable against each other, which in so doing form end segments extending from the central planar portions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An extensive search of the prior art developed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
La Fleur, 621,609; PA1 Maston, 1,704,948; PA1 DePasquale, 3,139,229; PA1 Foley, 3,260,440; PA1 Rockefeller, 3,770,184; PA1 Snyder, 4,094,454; PA1 Harned, 4,164,312.
None of the above patents teaches a partition formed from a tube having a single manufacturer's joint, where the formed tube has central planar portions movable normally against each other and in so doing forming end segments extending from the central planar portions.